I Love It When A Team Comes Together
by FairyOnAFlower
Summary: Huh. How did the A-Team come together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the guys, they belong to the creators. I am only borrowing them for a little joy ride._

**A Note: **_Okay, so I updated this chapter, as um, the reviewers thought it went by too fast. Annd, I reread it, and found out it was terrible, so yup. Some of the reviewers helped me out a bit, and I got a sentence or two from them. Enjoy. :) _

_

* * *

_

Lieutenant Templeton Peck walked out of his barracks and over to his new Colonel. He was just assigned to him.

"Colonel John Smith, correct?" He asked.

"Yep, that's me." said Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled to himself. The kid looked barely old enough to be out of ROTC, much less in-country.

"Oh, I see." said Face, the relentless tropical sun was playing havoc with his fair complexion.

They stood their for a few moments in silence, just waiting for the two other men.

**

* * *

**

H.M Murdock walked out of his barracks, thinking about the mission he was about to go on.

The war had ended four days ago ... so why were they doing this? He hadn't a clue, but he'd do it, few questions asked.

He was thinking so hard, that he bumped into a big buff guy.

"Oh, hello." He said.

The guy glared at him, and grunted a greeting.

"You wouldn't happen to be B.A Baracus, would you?" asked Murdock, knowing a bit about the big guy.

"Yeah. You Murdock?" replied B.A.

"Uh-huh." Murdock said.

The two men continued to walk together, until they reached Face and Hannibal.

"Lieutenant Templeton Peck, and Colonel John Smith?" asked Murdock.

"Yup," answered Hannibal, looking at his watch, "Might as well make our way to Colonel Morrison's office now, huh?"

Murdock shrugged, "Might as well get this over with."

The little group walked to Colonel Morrison's office, where they'd be briefed on their mission.

Hannibal knocked on the door, and a voice answered, "Come in, John."

He opened the door, and all four of them walked in.

Colonel Morrison was huddled over some papers, "Ah, have a seat."

Hannibal and Face sat down, while the other two men stood behind them.

"So, you're going to go to Hanoi, and as it's the Chinese new year, the streets'll be pretty crowded, so you'll be able to make it to the bank virtually unseen." He paused.  
"You're going to take a bag of the money kept in there, then, you're going to get the heck out of there before you're seen, alright?"

"We won't be seen." Said Hannibal.

The men stood up, and all four of them walked out.

"Murdock, get the helicopter ready," said Hannibal, "Peck, get the guns - and Baracus, help the kid."

The next five minutes were full of hustling, bustling, and helicopter rotors spinning.

"Hey, y'all better hurry, this bird is ready for take off!" Murdock yelled from the cockpit.

"Alright, Captain, just a sec!" Hannibal yelled back.

Face threw Hannibal a pistol, and a machine gun. B.A took a small pistol for himself, and Face did the same. He also took one for Murdock.

The three men ran to the helicopter, and got down.

"Murdock, I got ya a pistol." Yelled Face, before he took off.

"Oh, thanks," Replied Murdock, taking it.

Murdock took off, carefully maneuvering the aircraft. After about fifteen minutes of flying, Murdock singing, and B.A telling him to shut up, they finally landed in a jungle, a bit far away from the bank location.

"Okay, Murdock, you stay here with the bird, if we're not back here in five hours, fly back to base." said Hannibal.

"Aye, aye." said Murdock.

Face, B.A, and Hannibal made their way through the jungle, and thirty minutes later were in Hanoi. They slipped past the crowds, and B.A and Hannibal slipped into the bank, while Face went to get their getaway vehicle.

The bank was closed, and no one was working, as they were celebrating. So, B.A blew the safe open, and Hannibal grabbed the money.

Face _had_ got a getaway vehicle, but some officials decided to stop and talk next to it.

Face groaned inwardly, and went to get another, but by that time, B.A went to check out what was going out outside, and see if Face had the getaway vehicle. The officials saw him, and all hell broke loose.

B.A and Hannibal grabbed the money, and ran outside, as Face grabbed the nearest vehicle to him- a truck. B.A and Hannibal jumped in, and Face drove it to where Murdock was, trying to not get hit by the official's bullets.

"Get the helicopter started, Captain!" Yelled Hannibal.

Murdock looked up, jumped into the cockpit, and flipped a few switches to make the helicopter start.

Face, B.A, and Hannibal jumped in, and Murdock took off. Fifteen minutes later they were out of breath, and back at base.

Right as they were stepping out of the helicopter, some Military Police were there. They were arrested, and soon figured out there had been a shelling- and Morrison had died!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Here's chapter two in my fanfic, obviously. Um, please **R & R**. Thanks! :)_

_

* * *

_

Face sat down on a jail bunk, watching Hannibal pace the cell.

"What's the plan now, Colonel?" Face asked.

"Please, call me Hannibal." He replied.

"Um, okay ... ?"

"Lemme think of a plan."

"Yeah, okay. Hey, where do you think they took Murdock?" said Face.

"I haven't a slightest idea. They wheeled him out, as he was singing ... uh ... something."

"Yeah," said B.A, "He was Howlin' Mad."

Hannibal smiled, "Yup, Howlin' Mad Murdock. Kinda catchy, huh?"

"Thought of a plan, Colonel?" asked Face, smiling.

"Uh-huh." replied Hannibal, "First, kid, I'm honestly not calling you "Templeton"."

Hannibal looked at the kid for a minute, and the guy squirmed, "Uh, then what ARE you gonna call me?"

"Gimme a second." said Hannibal, staring out of the bars of the cell.

The three men sat in silence for a while.

* * *

Murdock had lost his marbles. He was singing something about ducks as the nurse put a straitjacket on him.

"Put a sock in it!"

She took him to a plane, and helped the Military Police strap him in the plane.

* * *

Hannibal looked at the kid a few seconds later, as he pushed his hair out of his face.

_That's it!_ thought Hannibal.

"We'll call you Face!"

"Er, just Face?"

Hannibal looked at the kid unbelievingly. "What do you _want _me to call you? Face_man_? Honestly, kid, that is ridiculous."

"Faceman, yeah, I like it!"

Hannibal rolled his eyes, "Alright, Faceman it is. But how 'bout Face for short?"

Face shrugged.

"Alright Hannibal, now how do we get out?" asked B.A, frustrated.

"Don't have such a Bad Attitude." said Face.

"Hmm, Bad Attitude, catchy."

B.A rolled his eyes, "C'mon! Isn't getting out more important than nicknames?"


End file.
